


~Love Bites~

by StrawberryTransMoth



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting kinks, Bottom Henry, First Post, Gay Sex, Henry Emily - Freeform, Human x vampire, Humans, Idk abt tags tbh, M/M, Porn With Plot, Scratching Kinks, Slight Masochism, Vampires, William Afton - Freeform, daddy kinks, helliam, new to ao3, praise kinks, slight angst, vampire, willry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTransMoth/pseuds/StrawberryTransMoth
Summary: It had been years since the first time the news had reported the first murder. The victim had been found ripped up into pieces, their blood drained and two strange holes at their neck that looked like a snake's bite, except much larger and deeper.Now, the mystery had been figured out. It was a new species of humanoid creatures that people labelled as "Vampires". They looked eerily similar to a normal human, normal figure, normal personalities. Nothing could distinguish a vampire from a human, except for eyes and teeth. Vampires had razor-sharp fangs that humans lacked.Some reacted with a lot of violent outbursts towards the new species, others were trying to be calmer and shut themselves in at night, keeping away from narrow areas and staying in big crowds where vampires wouldn't dare attack.
Relationships: William Afton/Henry Emily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	~Love Bites~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Post on ao3, so go easy on me.

It had been years since the first time the news had reported the first murder. The victim had been found ripped up into pieces, their blood drained and two strange holes at their neck that looked like a snake's bite, except much larger and deeper. 

Now, the mystery had been figured out. It was a new species of humanoid creatures that people labelled as "Vampires". They looked eerily similar to a normal human, normal figure, normal personalities. Nothing could distinguish a vampire from a human, except for eyes and teeth. Vampires had razor-sharp fangs that humans lacked.

Some reacted with a lot of violent outbursts towards the new species, others were trying to be calmer and shut themselves in at night, keeping away from narrow areas and staying in big crowds where vampires wouldn't dare attack. 

Henry was one of the calmer ones, sitting at home and keeping to himself most of the time. He was afraid of vampires, and he wouldn't be scared to admit that.  
He was living with his roommate, William, who was much more open with walking around and being way calmer than Henry about the entire Vampire thing. He seemed to be treating it as if it didn't exist at all, which Henry had always thought of as strange. 

One Autumn evening, Henry and William were sitting at their desks, working ambitiously at their next college projects they had been assigned. It was a quiet and concentrated atmosphere, with William's bright blue eyes focused entirely on the sheet of paper in front of him. His brown curly hair fell over his concentrated eyes as he pulled up the sleeves of his toned-down purple turtleneck sweater. 

Henry was too trying to work, but couldn't find his concentration. His fingers tapped his desk surface as he fidgeted with the white hoodie strings of his favourite black hoodie he had stolen from William. His green eyes darted to William's dishevelled form and back, thoughts forming in his head. he blushed a little when he saw William's gaze looking back. 

"Is something bothering you?" William asked, pulling away his fountain pen from his paper. "You seem...upset." William turned away from his desk to look at his best friend with a reassuring smile and a questioning eyebrow. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.  
"I'm just thinking..." Henry turned away for a moment. He felt a strange feeling as he felt William's warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Whatever it is, tell me." William pushed his chair closer to Henry's. 

"Well...I was thinking about how you never really cared about the vampire crisis right now..." Henry paused for a moment, He felt William's fingertips tense up as Henry spoke. As if something was said William didn't want to talk about. "...I just thought that was strange of you."  
"W-Well." William started, his eyes darting around the room a little nervously. "...I simply don't fear being bitten by a vampire, really."  
"Why wouldn't you fear that though?"

"I don't know, but it really doesn't matter, does it?" William sighed, leaning back in his chair. His hands rested behind his head. "But you know what does matter?"  
William smirked at Henry and winked seductively, Henry rolled his eyes. 

The two had been just friends, nothing more. Yes, sure, they have kissed and made out before, but it was never in a romantic fashion. Just two friends horny at the same time. They even slept in the same bed together, but would never consider themselves to be a couple.  
William stood up from his chair, moving in front of Henry, who was still sitting down. As if it was nothing, William sat down on Henry's lap, his face nuzzled into the crook of his best friend's neck.

"W-William...!" The ginger gasped, his shoulders jerking upwards. His face flushed, his teeth digging into his lower lip. The other wrapped his pale arms around Henry's body and gently hugged him, his tongue grazing his neck.

Small drops of copper liquid formed on Henry's bottom lip, as William backed away from Henry's neck.

"hm...?" William started at his best friend's lip, his eyes twitching back and forth. Shaking fingertips dug themselves into Henry's shoulders as his body shook. Henry looked up into those normally blue eyes and stared in horror as William's pupils formed themselves into two thin slits, focused intently on the drop of blood that was glued to Henry's lower lip.

Henry stared at his beloved friend with sinking realisation. 

Another and most defining trait that Vampires had were their eyes. Red irises, and cat-like pupils.  
But William's eyes were blue, weren't they?

Yes. Yes, they were, _yet those pupils could not come from a human being._

William must've snapped out of his trance, standing up and quickly making the distance between him and Henry, who ran to the other side of the room, trembling.  
His back slid down the wall as Henry's green eyes stared into William's with absolute terror. 

"H-Henry, listen-" William started, his cat-like eyes twitching back and forth. The other whimpered quietly, his arms wrapping around his shaking form. 

"W-William...? Please tell me this is a bad joke, y- you can't be a..." Henry stuttered, it was barely a whisper yet William's sensitive vampire ears heard it clearly. 

_"Darling."_ William took a step forward, closing the gap between the two by only a tiny bit. The other immediately retracted against the wall, his face still flushed red and his fingerpads digging into his shoulders. 

"N-No! ...please" He whimpered, his parting only so little to whisper the words. William sighed, his expression a determined one. He took a few more steps forward, approaching Henry rapidly. 

With every step, the yelling and begging of his beloved friend became louder.

_One more step._

_That's all it took._

William towered over the now hysterically crying Henry, who protected his face and neck with his arms. 

_"Henry."_

The voice was stern and threatening in Henry's fragile mind as his teeth dug into his lower lip.<>

William kneeled, his cat-like pupils focused on the shaking form beneath him. A slight feeling of guilt spread across his chest as William felt arousal at the submissive, crying and shaking Henry. Yet it wasn't surprising, due to him being a vampire. Sadism wasn't something unusual for his kind, yet, he felt so bad for hurting the person he loved so much.

His human crush, Henry. He loved him with all of his heart and he couldn't stand being the reason for hurting his lovely roommate.

His pale fingertips wrapped around Henry's wrists, his thin lips pressed together and formed into a determined frown. Henry looked into those cat-like blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the dim light of the college dorm. Henry's vision was blurry from the tears that fell from his light green eyes, that jerked back and forth as he looked for something in his friend's ominous expression. He searched for answers, a way that told Henry he was safe, something that told him that William was human.

"Let me explain."

His lips felt dry as he just stared into those glowing eyes.

_"...Please don't hurt me..."_

It was barely above a whisper, yet William caught it easily. He leaned forward his forehead lightly touching Henry's as his eyes fluttered closed. His pale hand travelled up Henry's palm, his cold fingers stinging against Henry's own.

He intertwined his hands with Henry's as he used his free arm to wrap around Henry's neck. "W-Will..." 

William's eyes fluttered open once more, now glimmering a shiny tone of ruby red. His half-lidded eyes were calming in a way, even if it scares Henry to know that the person his beloved friend was a vampire. 

Feeling the soft, pale lips of the vampire graze his, Henry relaxed his shoulders. He couldn't put down his guard now, but the sight of those ruby red eyes, it was intoxicating. He spread his legs slightly, letting William move himself in between his limbs. They stayed in that position for a few moments, with William only moving slightly to reposition himself. 

"I love you, Henry." the statement came out of nowhere- so did the hug that embraced William's thin body tightly. 

"I came here undercover. I stayed in here because I needed to seem "normal", but even after I had the choice to move to another place, where Vampires live together peacefully, I decided to stay here. Do you understand why I stayed?"

The voice was a whisper as it explained, William's hot breath hitting the back of Henry's neck with every soft word that slipped past his cold, thin lips.

"I-I don't..."

A sigh.

"I fell in love, Henry. I could never lay a hand on the one I loved, which is why I never wanted to hurt you." A small gasp, as henry's green eyes, widened. His fingerpads dug themselves into the shoulder blades of the taller vampire.

"I..." The words tied a knot on Henry's tongue. _"...I love you too..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know the pacing is kind of fucked up, but its 8pm, I'm tired and just wanna start writing the porn that'll be posted in the second chapter.


End file.
